


christmas with the xu’s

by 31X11



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Gyuhao, M/M, androgynous!minghao, art hoe gyuhao, mentions of jungyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31X11/pseuds/31X11
Summary: mingyu’s stuck with a deadline for an interior design competition that could finally land him a job this christmas. come xu minghao, the new neighbor with kohl rimmed eyes and a mysterious vibe who invites him over to spend christmas with him and his family.





	christmas with the xu’s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avena95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avena95/gifts).



it’s his first year spending christmas alone. mingyu’s not that bothered by it, really. he had planned on ordering takeout from his favorite chinese restaurant and popping open a bottle of wine while doing his deadlines.

 

had he used his time effectively, he would have finished his submission by now. but being dragged around by his friends to year end parties scattered around the city made it hard these past few weeks. especially when they promised to introduce him to a potential new beau.

 

all, of course, in an attempt to help him move on from wen junhui. at least his friends hope.

 

wen junhui is (was? time is but a social construct) his first love and gay awakening. they met in college and prior to that mingyu had his eyes set on pretty girls that gave him the time of the day. he dated, of course, but when he became wen junhui’s target, he willing let himself be shot. which eventually led to an almost three year relationship that mingyu broke off because he realized that things have drastically changed for the worse.

 

a sigh slips past his chapped lips and he picks at dead skin while he looks over his sketch once more. for this year’s interior design contest, the concept is to design a warm family living room to combat last year’s modern minimalist themed bedroom. mingyu’s mood board consisted of european country homes buried in snow, different types of wood (both for flooring and the exterior), a palette of warm reds and yellows and pleasing greens and blues. traditional yet with a touch of modern still, which is his true forte as an interior designer.

 

winning this contest would open doors for him. since he graduated a year ago, he wasn’t fortunate enough like most of his peers to have connections to land him with a job. he refuses to admit that he didn’t have talent (one of the people who interviewed him planted this idea in his mind), since this is one of the few things he’s really good at aside from cooking.

 

his family did understand that he won’t be able to come home for the holidays. after all, he’s doing this to fund for his sister’s future and parents’ retirement. time doesn’t wait, it only goes faster when you notice it. he knows he needs to land a stable job soon or he’ll be miserable by the time he reaches his thirties.

 

after hours of revising and finessing, he walks towards the kitchen to check if he had anything in his fridge to make into something edible. he had already skipped breakfast (bad habit) and he’s extremely hungry. unfortunately, he had already consumed the last of his leftovers from last night for lunch which means there is nothing left in the fridge save for bottles of water and a slice of cheese.

 

reluctantly, he puts on his coat and shoes to step out of the warmth of his apartment and into the cold winter night air for some grocery shopping

 

for the past few years, winters have been extremely harsh. global warming does that. mingyu hates the cold, and prefers spring over any weather. it’s a good balance between cold and warm, with flowers blooming around him. junhui was like spring to him once.

 

he really needs to stop associating everything to jun.

 

while walking down the stairs, he almost bumps into someone in the small corridor. he turns just at the right moment before colliding, but this in turn pushed him against the mailboxes which makes noise upon contact.

 

“i’m sorry!” he shouts, more times than necessary while trying to regain his balance. when he’s stable on his footing and looks up, he hears a chorus of what sounds like mandarin coming from a rather odd person.

 

memories flood him in that instant, hearing the familiar language, but are soon forgotten when he fully takes in the stranger’s entire look.

 

mingyu’s not exactly behind on latest fashion trends, but all he can think of at that moment was that their style is eclectic. _different._  he’s seen people wearing things like this in tv, but not in real life.

 

on top of the stranger’s head is a burgundy beret. underneath it peaked one of those hairstyles that really doesn't look good on anyone, except them apparently. a mullet, mingyu recalls while squinting.

 

upon further studying his attire, mingyu notices he’s wearing a thick black leather choker with a ring hanging in the middle and long necklaces in silver with different sizes of crosses.

 

he gets a full look of the stranger’s face when he looks up at mingyu. mingyu smiles, an instant reaction when meeting someone new, but he’s met with an intense glare from eyes rimmed in black kohl eyeliner.

 

mesmerized for a moment ‘cause of the striking features, mingyu unabashedly continues to study the other still. he realizes that the other is wearing a long black skirt, black leather platforms and underneath his black coat, a mesh black top shows enough skin to make mingyu look down at his shoes.

 

 _your mother taught you better than to stare at strangers,_ mingyu chastises himself internally.

 

realizing his mistake, he puts on an apologetic smile. the stranger sighs, rolls his eyes and struts up the stairs, disappearing before he could apologize.

 

mingyu is left weirded out by the whole situation but too hungry to even think much of it.

  
  


 

 

 

after prepping a hearty dinner of kimchi stew with complete side dishes, he stores the leftovers away in tupperware and cleans before turning back to work.

 

he works for hours straight, getting closer to completion. he gauges about 60 percent give or take, and feels that his final design is worthy enough to win. second place is the lowest he’ll allow himself.

 

mingyu scans the sketches and transfers it to his computer, turning on his drawing tablet and continues the rest of the work there using an editing and drawing software. they did have to submit it digitally in pdf format.

 

rendering is the part that takes the longest, in mingyu’s opinion, but also the one that is most exciting. after all, it’s one step closer to completion. he uses the remaining time he can use on rendering, only stopping when his alarm rings. it’s two am and he should probably go to bed.

 

sitting down for hours make his muscles feel stiffer than usual and it bothers him. unfortunately, there isn’t enough room in his studio apartment to move around and that usually meant he had to go out in the cold to stretch. he thinks of the nearby park with exercise machines and puts on a warm jacket, his sneakers and steps out of his apartment again.

 

he closes the door behind him, hearing the familiar beeping sound of the automatic lock and when he turns around, he sees the same guy he saw only a few hours earlier. this time, he’s wearing a blue and white track suit and slippers. his face is bare, making him look younger but his gaze still piercing. mingyu can tell he’s mildly irritated at him.

 

without the flamboyant clothes, he doesn’t feel the need to stare as much. this makes it easier to be friendly.

 

“hey,” he greets, smiling. “you’re heading out, too?”

 

“yeah,” the other answers, accent noticeable. “need to go on a walk.”

 

mingyu smiles wider. this could be a chance to apologize. “alone? do you want to come with me? i’m out for a walk myself.”

 

the stranger stills, slowly tilting his head to the side as he regards mingyu curiously. for a moment, mingyu thinks he’ll be cursed at. “...sure.”

  


 

 

 

 

a few minutes earlier, people would never think that they’re friends. however, it seems that minghao (he had asked for his name the moment they stepped outside of the apartment complex) is interested in furniture, arts and other things that mingyu is into. like good wine.

 

after minghao made an offhand comment about caravaggio’s _basket of fruit_ on a stranger’s shirt, mingyu immediately asked the other if he is familiar with the painter. minghao looked almost offended, scoffing.

 

“what kind of ingrate _doesn’t_ know caravaggio? ” he had asked mingyu which makes the taller break out in chorus of hearty laughs.

 

the two of them sit on on the swings after dropping by the convenience store for some snacks, swinging back and forth talking about anything under the pale silver moon.

 

“i’m sorry for staring earlier,” mingyu says in between sips of his instant coffee. “i...don’t meet people like you very often and--”

 

“you mean dressed like me,” minghao cuts in, the corner of his lip quirking up in a half smile. “don’t worry, i’ve heard that way too often already. you do know that how i dress is just a form of expression, right? like how painters paint, composers write their songs and writers create worlds on fine print.”

 

mingyu smiles apologetically, nodding. “i know. forgive me?”

 

minghao smiles, one of the smiles that makes him look his age. mingyu learned a few minutes earlier that they’re the same age. “i will, if you come with me to my friend’s gallery tomorrow.”

 

mingyu stares at him. is he being invited on a date? mingyu’s experience when it comes to the field of romance is very limited, his sexual awakening being his first boyfriend as well. the break up is still fresh too and sure, he visits clubs and gets hit on. but nothing significant comes out of it aside from making out.

 

he internally chastises himself and nods. “sure, i would love to. by the way...what would you like me to refer to you as? he… they?”

 

“he is fine. it’s a date then.” minghao grins at him and it makes mingyu think that it really is a date.

  
  


minghao’s friend is actually his father, mingyu learns the following day. he is part of an international tour exhibit composing of different artists who are travelling parts of asia, the us and uk. their first stop is seoul, after their successful first exhibit in shenzen. it explains minghao’s interest in art.

 

mingyu enters the wing in national museum of modern and contemporary art in awe where the exhibition is to be held. a mixture of paintings, sculptures, installations and performance art filling the otherwise monochromatic room. everyone is given a pamphlet with the list of all artists upon entry.

 

due to the sheer number of people, mingyu lingers by the entrance to wait for minghao. he’s supposed to be inside already, according to his kakao message a few minutes ago. so mingyu waits by the entrace for him while reading through the pamphlet given to him.

 

“boo.”

 

mingyu looks up, smiling at the familiar face. “hey.”

 

today, minghao is wearing a stylish kimono style kaftan in a gorgeous gold and blue baroque pattern that ends just above his knees upon noticing this, mingyu smiles, remembering caravaggio and how it was their ice breaker yesterday. he had traded his black platforms for doc martens in an obnoxious yellow today.

 

“hey there,” minghao greets, returning his smile. “glad you could make it. have you already walked around?”

 

shaking his head, mingyu looks around with a wide grin. “i wouldn’t know where to start. there is so much to see.”

 

minghao laughs at this. “haven’t been to an exhibit before?”

 

“i have,” mingyu responds, shrugging. “but not this big. your father must be famous.”

 

“barely. let’s go meet my mom. she told me she’s looking at this tin sculpture.”

 

as he says this, he reaches out for mingyu’s hand and for the first time in a while, mingyu feels his heart skip a beat. his first reaction is to pull away and he does so. fortunately, minghao is too busy searching through the crowd to notice.

 

his eyes take in each artwork, lost in a trance as he gets sucked in the world each artist created. he likes one particular piece, an oil abstract painting that awakens memories of his nights, drunk with junhui in his arms.

 

they weren’t always bad, the time he shared the other. but as like any first love, there’s no guarantee that it will last just like he believed. things started to break apart, piece by small piece just like the jagged pieces of crimson oil paint against the canvas in front of him. aptly so, it’s named “the means to an end”. before mingyu could see who the artist is, someone taps on his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

 

beside minghao, a man in his late forties stands proudly, chest out, gaze straight and with the same eyes as minghao’s, though more calm and friendly. he’s dressed in a suit in red with golden accents on the cuffs and neckline. it makes mingyu think that this is the person that somehow inspired minghao’s bold fashion sense as well.

 

“mingyu, this is my father. my mother already went home, it seems. last minute christmas preparations. he speaks very little korean so i hope english is fine,” minghao says, his english more polished than his could ever be.

 

mingyu nods, suddenly taken aback by the sudden language barrier but he smiles, politely, like he’s been taught. “sure.”

 

_just make things short, mingyu. you should have paid attention to jun’s lessons._

 

“so you’re the new neighbor and friend my son is talking about,” began mr. xu. “and i hear you’re an architect.”

 

minghao helps translating which makes mingyu feel relieved. “yes, i am. i have a competition this christmas. if i win, i get a job.”

 

minghao’s father smiles, nodding and turns to minghao, speaking in mandarin so he doesn’t quite catch everything they’re saying. he thinks he heard the word ‘nice’ and ‘handsome’ but that’s probably ego. once they’re done speaking, he gives minghao a questioning look.

 

“he wants you to come to the apartment tomorrow for christmas. i told him that you lived alone, busy with the competition and your family’s in anyang.”

 

mr. xu gives him an encouraging smile and pat on the arm. “you come tomorrow, okay? now if you’ll excuse me, i see an old friend.”

 

he leaves both mingyu and minghao there, just by the painting that has mingyu thinking of his ex, walking towards another man that could be around his age. once out of earshot, minghao turns fully to mingyu, smiling a little.

 

“he likes you,” he says.

 

mingyu blinks, wondering how one could even form a solid opinion on someone from a two minute conversation. “are you sure? i mean, we barely talked.”

 

minghao laughs, dragging mingyu by the hand again to walk around the exhibit. more people are starting to come inside but there is enough space to walk around which makes mingyu relieved. “he’s like that, a man of few words. but he told me that he sees you have good manners and that’s always a plus for him.”

 

“well,” mingyu starts, a bit confused still. “i’m glad he does. though should i really impose on you and your family tomorrow?”

 

suddenly, the chinese male stops walking, in the middle of a beautiful glass installation that caught the light just right and a mixed media painting showing a grieving maiden. the light reflected on the glass illuminates minghao’s features, a mix of sharp jawline, soft curve of his cheek and eyes that lure him in.

 

“no one should be alone for christmas. you can just drop by for dinner and go home.” minghao smiles and it’s so infectious mingyu is smiling out of nowhere. “say yes.”

 

“...y-yes. okay, i’ll be there,” he answers quickly, schooling his features to a more neutral one.

 

“perfect.” minghao beams and the mingyu finds himself smiling again. “now let’s look at some art.”

  


 

 

 

hours after the exhibition was finished, mingyu and minghao are at the same park the night before. it’s a bit more chilly outside, and mingyu looks at minghao’s exposed legs with worry. although he is wearing a padded jacket, one that isn’t as fashionable as the rest of his attire but was probably bought out of necessity, it stops above his knee. it doesn’t do much to cover exposed skin.

 

mingyu can also tell that he’s freezing and had insisted on them going inside already. but the other is stubborn, insisting that they breathe a bit of fresh air after being stuck inside for too long. he doesn’t have the heart to say no. it’s like he’s being made to say yes by minghao’s every whim and they haven’t even been acquainted for very long.

 

the silence between them is comfortable, however, and mingyu is too exhausted to say much. the two of them were arguing earlier about the meaning of most of the pieces in the exhibition. all in good fun, and it had been a while since someone had talked to him in that way.  

 

ever since the break up, people tiptoe around their words when talking to mingyu as if one word could release a dam of tears. little do they know that he had already shed every last tear in his body meant for junhui.

 

mingyu breaks the silence. “why did you invite me to come today? we just met, and you were glaring at me when i first saw you.”

 

minghao laughs, pushing himself up so he swings back and forth higher. “for the record, you were staring. and rudely, at that. i felt like i was some…” minghao pauses, trying to find the correct word in korean. he settles for the english one instead. “ _zoo animal_. but then i met you after and i could tell you were sorry. since i felt generous after you apologized, i invited you. why do you ask?”

 

shrugging, mingyu looks at his hands on his lap. “it’s just weird. i feel like i’m in a hallmark movie.”

 

“hallmark movie?” minghao inquires.

 

“oh you know. it’s those romance christmas movies. common girl hired to be a governess by some prince then they fall in love and get married. city girl travels to the countryside after having broken up with city boyfriend to meet countryside guy who she falls in love with and—“

 

minghao laughs so loud it makes mingyu stop talking. “so you’re saying that this whole thing is romantic?”

 

flushing a deep red, mingyu pushes himself away from the swing and starts walking out of embarrassment.

 

“hey, mingyu!” minghao calls out, running after him. it doesn’t take him long to catch up. “did i upset you?”

 

mingyu shakes his head though with his lips set in a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed, one can tell he is lying. even minghao.

 

“look.” minghao pulls mingyu back, stopping him from walking which he does. his back is turned against the other so minghao can’t see how embarrassed he is. “we barely know each other. and sure, i think you’re cute but don’t you think we should get to know each other a little first?”

 

of course he doesn’t have the heart to say no. so he nods. minghao is right, he’s being too presumptuous.

 

“plus, i know you’re not over him yet.”

 

“huh?” mingyu asks, head whipping up to look at minghao.

 

minghao laughs, smiling kindly at him. “i saw how you looked at that painting earlier. ‘means to an end’. you looked like you were about to cry.”

 

“i— it reminded me of my ex. he was my first boyfriend and my first love. we broke it off months ago but…”

 

“may i ask why you broke up?” minghao asks gently.

 

mingyu looks down at his feet, licking his chapped lips. “swing by for hot chocolate and i’ll tell you.”

  
  


 

 

“so.” minghao sips his hot chocolate, no marshmallow in sight. “fights started happening more often due to differences, he’s busy and you’re busy too… so you ended things.”

 

mingyu nods, holding his mug with both hands and rubs his thumb against it. the two of them were sitting side by side on mingyu’s couch, wool blanket thrown over their laps for warmth. “i could tell he was falling out of love for me. but he...he couldn’t break it up. so when i confronted him and told him my part, he just looked so tired and i realized that no matter how hard i try, we won’t work out anymore. and i tried so many times. he didn’t even try to stop me.”

 

“maybe he thought it was best to let you go, too. that’s why he didn’t say anything,” minghao whispers, patting mingyu’s arm. “it’s his way of doing what’s best for you.”

 

closing his eyes, mingyu lets out a heavy sigh. “that’s what his best friend, soonyoung, said to me too.”

 

minghao sips the remaining of his hot chocolate, eyes studying mingyu. once he’s finished, he still holds the mug, feeling the remaining heat. “this really means you should go tomorrow. you can swing by early and lend a helping hand for preparations? my mother’s making her delicious _xiao long bao_ and other chinese dishes.”

 

cooking always brings back memories of home. back when he, his parents and his sister would spend weekends preparing breakfast together, go out to the park for a walk, go to church on sunday and things he can’t do anymore with them since moving to seoul for his studies. and now his career.. it would be his first time cooking with someone in a while.

 

“i’ll try,” mingyu answers, smiling. he stands up, pushing the blanket away from him and asks for minghao’s mug. with the two of them in his hand, he makes his way to the kitchen and starts washing them. “i have a deadline i need to do and it’s getting late.” he turns around to look at the other who’s standing up as well, walking towards him. “you should get back.”

 

“you talk as if i live so far away,” minghao says, smiling. “but yes, i’ll be off. good luck with your deadline.”

 

minghao escorts himself out, leaving mingyu alone in the kitchen. it’s already two am and he needs to review his submission and send it in. the deadline is technically later, at four pm, just in time for the contest day on the 25th. but if he’s spending christmas with minghao’s family, he wouldn’t have time to work on it at all.

 

so off he goes, to his desk where his work is waiting.

  
  


 

 

 

today is a new day, and mingyu had woken up late. after minghao left last night, he told mingyu to swing by at eight am if he wanted to help. he didn’t finish his submission early and submitted it at five am so he had close to little sleep. he’s halfway fixing his tie when he hears the doorbell ring.

 

sliding across the floor due to his socks, he makes his way towards the door, opening it and is surprised when he sees minghao’s face.

 

today, he’s wearing just his pyjamas aka a plain white t-shirt and joggers. it shocks mingyu a little. minghao’s eyes are quick to study mingyu and seeing mingyu in his dress pants, polo shirt and suit, he squints.

 

“uhm. hi, good morning,” mingyu greets, fixing his tie.

 

“so is this why you’re taking so long?”

 

mingyu blinks in the face of minghao’s amused expression, thinking of how long he had spent ironing his clothes to perfection and even burning himself in the process. he wants to be presentable in front of minghao’s family.

 

“yes...is my tie crooked? should i wear something else?” he asks, suddenly feeling like he made a fool out of himself. which, knowing himself all too well, he probably did.

 

minghao unties his tie, sighing and pats him on the shoulder. “are you going to cook wearing something this formal?”

 

oh right. they were going to cook first.

 

laughing sheepishly, mingyu scratches the back of his nape. “right. i uh...i guess i got excited.”

 

“change into something comfortable, mingyu,” minghao says in between laughs.

  


so making _xiao long bao_ should be easy. mingyu impresses with his skills, after he learns the correct way of doing it. mrs. xu thinks that it’s because of his eye for detail and precise technique that his batch didn’t turn out like minghao’s.

 

mrs. xu looks intimidating at first despite her small stature. her features are very striking, beautiful despite the old age, but she warms up to mingyu immediately.

 

the kitchen is loud, despite there only being four people. mingyu knows the apartment is built small like his own. there’s only one bedroom, a bath and a shared space for the living room and dining room.

 

since minghao had just moved in, boxes are scattered all over the apartment. he had put up a small christmas tree just beside the two seater couch made of leather.

 

for someone who’s so bold with his wardrobe, minghao surprises him by keeping his apartment pretty minimalistic. the only thing that stands out is the large drip painting that covers most of the living room wall. the paint used is mostly black, with splashes of colors popping around the mysterious figure who seems to be hugging his own self. mingyu thinks it’s both beautiful and sad.

 

“it’s minghao’s most beautiful work.” mrs. xu informs him earlier to him in english.

 

“he made this?” mingyu asks, in awe.

 

mrs xu laughs, nodding. “he’s like his father.”

 

after the preparations for xiao long bao, mr. xu pops open a bottle of champagne while they make the rest of the dishes (roast barbecue pork and chicken with wood ear mushroom soup) while drinking their bubbles.

 

“need help there?” minghao asks, sliding beside mingyu who’s cutting the boiled chicken in thin stripes for the soup.

 

mingyu shakes his head, dropping the cut pieces in separate bowl. “i’m good, thank you.”

 

“my mom told me you kept staring at my painting.” minghao finds a knife and takes a boiled chicken fillet, cutting it on top of the cutting board mingyu is using.

 

“it’s...so beautiful yet sad. which is weird, considering the splash of colors you used,” mingyu says, placing his knife flat on the cutting board, brows furrowed when he continues. “it’s like...emotions, positive energy… they’re like happening outside of the figure. some of it he can feel or sense but otherwise he’s just...there.”

 

minghao laughs half heartedly, looking up at mingyu. “well, you got most of it right. but really, it’s just a show of how alone you can feel even when there’s so much color and life is happening around you. sometimes it touches you, briefly, and so you catch some of that color. but not always. i made it when i was experiencing difficulty finding out what or who i am and felt the most alone. it’s called ‘dawn of requiem’.”

 

“wow… i…”

 

shaking his head with an amused smile, minghao finishes cutting the chicken while mingyu stands there, as if seeing minghao for the first time. “glad my painting made you feel speechless.”

 

mingyu laughs, nodding. he glances at minghao’s parents behind them, playfully nudging each other’s hip while they search for a large enough saucepan for the soup. he looks back at the other, smile warm. “the more i know about you, the more i find you interesting.”

 

“don’t go falling for me like the people in your hallmark movies,” he teases, taking the bowl and giving it to his mom.

 

“what is this talk about falling?” mrs. xu asks, looking at mingyu and minghao meaningfully.

 

“n-nothing!” mingyu says defensively, cheeks flushing.

 

minghao stays silent, laughing as he pulls out a saucepan from one of his kitchen drawers, placing it on the stove.

 

“do you like my son?” mrs. xu asks in a whisper, smiling.

 

“i...i do! but it’s well...we just met.” mingyu fidgets with his shirt, smiling at her.

 

the small woman wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly which shocks mingyu. “you’re already part of the family.”

 

mingyu feels like tearing up, remembering his own mother, and he hugs her back, smiling sadly. “thank you for having me, mrs. xu.”

 

“hey! why are you two hugging without us?” mr. xu exclaims, minghao smiling from behind him.

 

mrs. xu shouts something in mandarin and gestures for the both of them. the four of them get sucked in a group hug, laughing and smiling.

  
  


 

 

 

after dinner, mingyu helps clearing out the table and washing the dishes. he smells like food and sweat but they didn’t mind. they insisted that there is no need for formalities.

 

after clearing everything, mingyu thanks them for their hospitality and informs he needs to get back to his own apartment so they can rest. with warm hugs and parting words (their flight is tomorrow) minghao escorts mingyu out of the apartment.

 

“you act as if i don’t live few steps from your apartment,” mingyu says, blinking.

 

in response to this, minghao laughs, smiling at him. “thanks for coming. you made my parents really happy. and i came out since i wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

crossing his arms against his chest, mingyu gives minghao a questioning look.

 

then it happens too fast.

 

suddenly, minghao is in mingyu’s personal space, cupping the taller’s cheeks to bring him down to his lips. and they’re kissing, despite mingyu’s initial 0.5 seconds of shock. laughter comes from the two which are drowned by the kisses that follow.

 

“well what do you know? we really are a hallmark movie,” mingyu teases, making minghao laugh, his laughs echoing in the small hallway.

  
  


 

 

mingyu wins at third place. he’s given prize money and his design featured on the main page. which isn’t too bad because due to the exposure, he lands a job at a large firm with decent enough reputation.

 

the greats news makes his family happy and mingyu had never heard his father be prouder over him. not since he graduated.

 

after minghao’s parents leave, mingyu and minghao spend every day together until new year’s. they’re dating now, or so it seems. minghao says that it’s best to take things slow and that he’ll help mingyu get over the guy who let him get away.

 

”their loss,” he says as he kisses mingyu’s cheek.

 

 

 

 

somehow, at new year’s eve when minghao is away to “run errands”, mingyu’s family show up at his doorstep, shipped all the way from anyang with a note:

 

_to mingyu,_

 

_family always finds a way for each other_

 

_love,_

_minghao_

 

mingyu’s sister peers at the note curiously. “your boyfriend?”

 

“in the future,” mingyu answers, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> to avena95,
> 
> i originally wanted to make you a harry potter fic, but sadly that got rewritten two times already and i did not have muse for it. so i scratched that one and decided to make you one with an old plot but something that will hopefully bring you happiness this christmas.
> 
> i deeply apologize if this wasn’t what you expected but i tried my best to include most of what was on your list! please forgive me if this was lacklustre as well, since things took a turn at work and i couldn’t fully give this fic the attention it deserves. i do hope it’s still readable and you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> i would definitely love for us to be friends when the reveals happen, by the way!
> 
> p.s this is unbeta’d so i apologize if there are some errors!


End file.
